Dexter Morgan vs Hannibal Lecter
Dexter Morgan vs Hannibal Lecter is a What-if Death Battle by Kamehameha300. Description Dexter vs Silence of the Lambs. We have villainous masterminds with extreme psychopathic nature and brilliance. Who will Win? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Villains can be murderous, psychopathic, and in this case, brilliant and intelligent. Boomstick: This can't fit better descriptions for these guys. We have Dexter, the serial killer that kills serial killers. Wiz: And Hannibal Lecter, the Cannibalistic Mastermind. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Dexter Morgan https://youtu.be/9IHcn0YvPb0 Wiz: Dexter lived the perfect childhood. Fun and games, a caring mother and brother, and no cares in the world as long as he had these two things. Boomstick: But this lasted about as long as the Uganda Knuckles Meme, because Dexter's mom was a DRUUUG DEEAAALLERRR! Wiz: Laura(Dexter's Mother) worked with a detective to take down the drug kingpin, but he also wanted her children to help out on this secret mission too. Laura protested, but was calmed down when the detective assured her that nothing would happen to her children or herself. Boomstick:(Sarcastically) Oh yeah. That's gonna last. Anyway, they snuck over to the drug dealer's den, but some of the dealer's henchmen were all like "Fuck off!", and slaughtered other bystanders with a chainsaw, the last one being Laura, in front of her children. Welp, there goes any childhood innocence he ever had. Wiz: Detective Harry Morgan arrived on the scene, startled by the boy's sitting in a pool of blood. Morgan than picked up Dexter and adopted Dexter. And only Dexter. Dexter showed no emotion during all this, but on the bright side, he had a home now. And went by the full name: Dexter Morgan. Boomstick: And like me when I was young, he started showing signs of being a goddamn killer! Yeah that's right, killing small mammals was a normal thing for me and Dexter! Wiz: Ok, new rule. Try not to tell people about your twisted childhood or experiences in life. Thankfully, Harry managed to successfully train Dexter into being a normal kid. Years later, Dexter became a high schooler, and an expert in jujitsu and forensics. Also, Dexter's adopted Mother died of a disease. Boomstick: More years later, Harry is in the hospital due to having an artery disease. But then an event took place that would change Dexter forever. Harry wanted him to kill a murderous nurse named Mary, and he did. And it felt fucking amazing. Dexter than continued to kill evil motherfuckers like it was a day job. And it kinda was. Wiz: Dexter has pulled off some impressive feats too. He was able to snap an opponents neck easily with one broken hand. And managed to kill thirty people in a row. He is an intelligent person; he was able to lie to the un-liable, is an incredible liar, and has covered up his tracks of murders for years. Boomstick: He even survived the Lake of Firs! What the fuck is that? Well it don't matter because Dexter survived it! Wiz: Dexter uses a certain way of murdering. He ambushes them and knocks them out. The killer wakes up, wrapped in plastic to a table, with Dexter stabbing them. Watching them die. Boomstick: Too bad Dexter has some weaknesses. He is a psychopath, so he does act on extreme impulse, which is a great way to overpower Dexter. He also worries more about blending in to the outside world than craft of fighting and killing. He can also go back and forth with deciding to kill or not. Wiz: But even then, Dexter is an incredibly dangerous fighter, and isn't a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: My Ex-Wife also left me for Dexter. (Sigh). Wiz: What did I say about experience? Boomstick: Shut up! Dexter: Millions of years ago, the first lizard crawled out of the water and hit the second lizard over the head with a rock. Thus, the first serial killer was born. Hannibal Lecter https://youtu.be/xsFXfl8XPOo Boomstick: Do I really have to read this? Wiz: Just stick to the script. Boomstick: Ugh, Fine. So as you history nerds out there know, in 1941 Adolf Hitler launched a supreme invasion on the Soviet Union. Chaos broke out. Bloody and Blown up bodies scattered like snow. Fire covered the surroundings. Huh, my Ex-Wife probably missed Enchilada Night. Wiz: Wandering through the chaotic sights were an eight year old Hannibal Lecter and his sister. As if walking around without supervision in a murder zone was bad enough, they were captured by a group of Nazi soldiers. In captivity, Hannibal experienced traumatizing experiences. He even had to watch his own sister be brutally murdered, eaten, and fed to him by Nazis. Boomstick: I don't think that those Nazis read the book I published. Wiz: You wrote a real book? Boomstick: Yeah! It's called "100 Reasons Why You Shouldn't Fuck With Kids". Basically, if you traumatize a kid at a young age, they will turn into a serial killer...or Batman. Wiz: That's...half true. At the age of sixteen,Hannibal's home was transformed into an orphanage due to him being gone. So him and his widowed Aunt fled to a house in Paris, and Hannibal claimed his first victim; a butcher who taunted his wife. Boomstick: I killed a butcher once... Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: FINE! So anyway, Hannibal went on to be the youngest murderer...er...student to be accepted into a science degree. In this class, Lecter was able to create devious concoctions; such as Truth Serum or Poisons. Hannibal trained himself too be dangerous weapon physically and mentally. He was exceptional in combat; he can wield almost any melee weapon. Knives, Cleavers, Katanas, you name it! Wiz: Hannibal went on to avenge his sister and track down her Nazi killers. During this, he discovered the enchanting wonders of Cannibalism. Boomstick: But all great moments are short lived because Hannibal was arrested and thrown into a psychiatric prison. But his shit didn't stop just yet... Wiz: Hannibal has shown extreme mental strength. He talked a man to suicide, and convinced a man to carve off his own face and eat his own nose. Lecter is also immune to mental breaching. Many of his psychiatrists have tried to dig deep into his head, but none have succeeded. Boomstick: Let's not forget that Hannibal took down freaking Nazi Soldiers with ease, and even escaped prison by killing his guards...with no troubles whatsoever. Wiz: But Hannibal can still be overpowered by someone with superior fight skill, and even though most of his plans work, some have and can fail miserably. Boomstick: What does Human meat taste like anyway? Let's find out. Hey Jocelyn! Jocelyn: Yeah? Boomstick: I need to borrow your flesh. Hannibal Lecter: A census taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver, with some Fava Beans and a nice Chianti. Pre-Death Battle (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE https://youtu.be/jGy6wpdrq3U Dexter Morgan slipped on a casual button down shirt and blue jeans, before slipping on shoes and stepping outside. Ah, a nice day indeed. Dexter stepped into his car, and drove off to work. He stopped right in front Miami-Metro Police Department. Once he stepped in, Harry Morgan was their to greet him. (Music Stop) Harry: Good Morning Dexter. Dexter: Morning Harry Harry: I've got a job for you. A criminal. Real bad guy. Dexter: What crimes did he commit? Harry picked up a clipboard with a list on it and held it in front of him. Harry: Murder...prison escapes...Cannibalism... Dexter: Cannibalism? Who is this man? Harry: His name is Hannibal Lecter. He is dangerous Dexter, so be careful. Incapacitate him and bring him back by the book. Hopefully you'll do well against him. I'll be speaking with you through this earpiece. Dexter puts on his earpiece, as does Harry, who hands him a slip of paper. Harry: Here is the rest of the info you'll need. Location, time, you name it. Dexter: Thanks Harry. Dexter starts to leave, but Harry stops him. Harry: Oh and Dexter, bring him back '''alive'. The man might be useful if we can turn him to our side.'' https://youtu.be/jGy6wpdrq3U Dexter nods as he walks off and gets into his car, before driving off. The next scene cuts to Hannibal Lecter, standing over a murdered security guars. Lecter removes his muzzle and cleans the blood off his dagger. Hannibal: It really is a shame. This poor, incompetent security guard. He really did stand no chance. But no matter, his organs with make exceptional entrees... Dexter: I don't think so, Lecter. Hannibal casually turned around, facing Dexter with an emotionless face. Dexter: You must be the Cannibal. Hannibal: Guilty as charged. But the question is; what are '''you' doing here?'' Dexter pulls out a cleaver, keeping his eyes on Hannibal. Hannibal noticed this and remained cautious. Dexter: I stop people like you. I'm the judge, the jury, and the executioner. You've done some really bad things, so here is your karma. Hannibal lifts his knife and examines it, before setting it down and meeting Dexter's sight. Hannibal: Well then. Your move... Dexter runs up and vaults over a table, and connects it with a downward slash, which Hannibal counters by rolling backwards...both prepared for the next strike. FIGHT! Hannibal twists around with his dagger outstretched, with it barely grazing Dexter's shirt. Dexter counters an swing from above and quickly jabs Hannibal hard in the stomach. With his hand still stopping Hannibal's blade, he spins around and backhands Lecter in the temple, making him drop his blade. Dexter roundhouse kicks at Hannibal, but Hannibal was prepared this time. He ducks under Dexter's leg and punches Dexter hard in the jaw. Hannibal then Spartan Kicks Dexter in the chest, sending him to the ground...and his cleaver to Hannibal. Lecter takes this oppurtunity to grab the Cleaver and swing it hard. But instead of a sickening SHINK, he heard a loud CLANKSH. Dexter had grabbed the guards Baton and blocked the strike with it. He follows this up by pushing Hannibal off and springing up; ready for battle. Hannibal: Your skills are intriguing, but they won't save you. Dexter: Trust me...no one can escape the consequences of their wrongdoings. Dexter rams into Hannibal, knocking him through a door, leading to a hallway. Hannibal surprises Dexter by leaping behind him and putting him into an arm bar. Hannibal: You've lost now, young man. Give up...it will be over soon. Dexter ignores his mind games and butts Hannibal's face with the back of his head, making Hannibal lose his grip. Hannibal was pissed now. He scurried on all fours, surprising Dexter. He leapt onto Dexter and chomped down hard on his ear, before ripping it off his head. Dexter groaned and rolled around in pain, as Hannibal Rises(PUNZ) up and spits the ear across the floor. Hannibal: You would have tasted so much better cooked. Dexter's Mind: He's using mind games. Damage his ego and you'll have him distracted. Dexter: You call that pain? Cats bite harder than you! https://youtu.be/NT4_Rj98GHQ Hannibal snarls and leaps on top of Dexter again, but his time, Dexter rolls Hannibal off and chokes him with his arm. He continues to do this as Hannibal struggles against his grip. Hannibal: You...work...against your father's...expectations. He'll be...so disappointed...when you kill me. You aren't normal, you're a freak. Dexter: You honestly think your little psychological warping can save you? Hannibal shows less signs of struggle, and grins. Hannibal: No, but...it made a good distraction. Before Dexter can react, Hannibal jams a syringe into Dexter's arm. Hannibal runs off and disappears into the hallways. Dexter rips out the syringe and his vision grows blurry. Harry: Dexter? DEXTER?! Are you alright? Dexter: He...drugged me.... Harry: You're too cocky Dexter. Hannibal emerges with a bigger blade. Hannibal: Hello, Dexter. Don't bother fighting back, you will pass out soon. Dexter: N-No... Dexter swings groggily at Hannibal, before falling onto the floor and passing out, the last thing he saw was a smirking Hannibal. (Music Stop) Hours Later... Dexter wakes up to being on a table, wrapped in plastic. This was His thing. Hannibal: Ah, you're finally awake. You've been awake for quite a long time... Dexter noticed that Hannibal was holding a plate with a yellow smudge. Hannibal: Sauteed Ear is a dish that I hadn't had for a while. I had to season it carefully, and buy the proper ingredients to cook it correctly. Nevertheless, it was delicious. A bit chewy, but you can't cook it too long or it will melt the fat. Dexter: Y-You're sick. Hannibal: Now there's no need to be rude after you provided me such a delicious meal. Anyway, it is time for your departure. Dexter struggled against the bounds, but he was wrapped too tight. Dexter: You're going to get what's coming to you, Hannibal. You won't win. Hannibal's face turned stern, and he quickly slashed Dexter's throat. Dexter had a surprised look on his face as blood trickled through the wound. Hannibal: Oh Dexter. I'll find a way. Hannibal then hacked away at Dexter's stomach, slicing though flesh down to the organs. All Dexter could do was watch his death, as life slowly slipped away... One Hour Later... Hannibal, now wearing nicer clothing, slips bags of Dexter's organs into the freezer. Those would make a nice meal eventually. Hannibal smiles in satisfaction, as he closes the freezer, and leaves the room. KO! Results https://youtu.be/WJmBNdiBuwdc Boomstick: Oh...my god. Wiz: This was one of our closest fights to date. But a few key factors gave Hannibal the win. For one thing, Hannibal has sharpened his skills in combat since he was sixteen, whereas it took till Adulthood for Dexter to learn. Hannibal also fights in Street Fighting style, so another method can overpower Dexter's more direct methods. Boomstick: Hannibal trumps Dexter in fighting due to obscure methods. Now about that syringe. Yes, if Dexter spotted that tranquilizer, using it on Hannibal definitely would've given him the win. But Dexter isn't very sharp in that department, because his use of drugs only helps with stealth. He would have a hard time using it on an opponent coming at him directly. Like me with my angry Ex-Wife. That lady is one fat yet speedy little who-''' Wiz: And lets not forget experience. Not in combat, but with opponents like each other. Dexter fought a cannibal...once. But that Cannibal was not NEARLY as smart as Hannibal. Hannibal has a larger knowledge web; due to being a Cannibal, he has a knowledge of the human body and how to defeat his opponent easier. '''Boomstick: Oh that reminds me, JOCELYN! GET OUT OF THE CLOSET! Wiz: Don't eat human flesh, Boomstick. Boomstick: Fine. So about Mental state. Believe it or not, Dexter is less mentally stable than Hannibal. Hannibal has shown extreme manipulation feats, as shown when he talked a man into killing himself. Hannibal could easily tear apart Dexter's emotional and mental shield, until he has Dexter right where he wants him. Hannibal almost never loses his cool, meanwhile Dexter is relatively intense, due to his psychopathic personality. Wiz: And finally, Hannibal has better planning skills. Sure his plans fail once in a blue moon, but he is much more successful with executing his schemes. Dexter would need a long period of time to figure out how to beat Hannibal, and even then Lecter could outsmart him. Boomstick: Looks like Hannibal was one cut above the rest. Wiz: The Winner is Hannibal Lecter Next Time on Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time oooon Death Battle... Two Frightened Schoolgirls scurry out of a toilet stall, and they watch in horror as a scaly, reptilian being wearing a torn lab coat rips through the toilet and climbs through the hole in the ground, before swatting other stalls away and walking away. VS A Man in a Bat-Suit glides above a flying bat creature, before tackling it in.mid air. Both hit the ground hard, and the man holds the creature down and injects it with a serum. But the Bat Creature throws the man off, screeches, and flies up quickly to escape. MAN-BAT VS THE LIZARD KAMEHAMEHA300 VERSION Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Human Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Kamehameha300